Airport Staff
by Arisa Arizawa
Summary: Oh Sehun, petugas Bandara Incheon yang merasa hidupnya dikutuk (atau diberkahi) setiap kali ia harus berhadapan dengan salah satu dari tiga member boyband terkenal, EXO. / IT'S TAOHUN FANCITION! WARN!YAOI, CRACK PAIR, ETC / Don't like? Read first;)


Title: Airport Staff

Author: Arisa Arizawa

Main Cast: TaoHun

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rated: T

Warning!

BoysxBoys, Typo(s), Crack Pairing

Don't Like? Read First:3

Flame for my story? Allowed. Flame for the cast? Please don't:)

oOo

"Oh, tidak," gumam seorang pemuda berkulit putih susu yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya.

"Ada apa, Sehun-ah?" tanya sahabatnya, Baekhyun, yang menatapnya bingung.

"Hari ini EXO akan datang, bukan?" tanya Sehun meyakinkan diri setelah melihat tanggal yang tertera di stasiun dekat tempat bekerja mereka.

"Ah, iya! Kau benar, sekarang tanggal 18!" ujar Baekhyun kegirangan dan mulai berceloteh tentang apa yang ia akan lakukan ketika ia bertemu pandang secara langsung dengan idola para kaum hawa tersebut.

"Hyung, mereka tidak sehebat itu," ujar Sehun yang mulai jengah dengan celotehan Baekhyun.

"Kau enak sudah lama bekerja di Bandara Incheon ini. Aku, kan, baru satu bulan. Wajar jika aku senang," balas Baekhyun sambil memasuki ruangan khusus staff bandara.

"Yah terserah kau saja, hyung," Sehun pun memasuki sebuah bilik tempat ia berganti baju.

'Semoga saja _dia _tidak menyebalkan hari ini.'

oOo

"KYAAA! CHANYEOL OPPA SARANGHAE!"

"TAO OPPA! NEOMU YEPPEODA!"

"KRIS OPPA! JANGAN BERTAMBAH TINGGI JEBBAL!"

'Sabar Oh Sehun, kau bisa melalui ini. Periksa saja para tiang itu sekilas dan biarkan mereka berlalu,' ucap Sehun dalam hati menahan kekesalannya karena teriakan yang membuat telinganya berdenging.

Oh, lihatlah, mereka datang.

"Sehun-ah, cubit aku!" ujar Baekhyun sambil meremas lengan Sehun yang sibuk memeriksa badan seorang penumpang.

"Hyung, aku sedang bekerja!" teriak Sehun berusaha mengalahkan teriakan fans EXO yang semakin meninggi ketika idola mereka telah mengantri untuk pemeriksaan barang bawaan.

"Astaga, Chanyeol tampan sekali!" kata Baekhyun sambil menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh Chanyeol, salah satu member boyband EXO alias 'Tiga Tiang' (menurut Sehun). Sehun pun memutarkan bola matanya.

"Hai, Sehun," sapa seseorang di depannya. Oh 'Sial' Sehun, mungkin itu nama barunya.

Ia melihat seseorang bertubuh tinggi dengan warna kulit sawo matang bernama Huang Zi Tao di depannya.

"Selamat Siang, Tuan. Selamat datang di Bandara Incheon. Anda akan melewati pemeriksaan barang bawaan. Jadi saya harap Anda bisa membuka jaket Anda dan menaruhnya di keranjang ini," ucap Sehun panjang lebar pada Tao setelah sang member boyband terkenal itu melewati _metal detector._

"Tidak mau," balas Tao singkat sembari menyeringai. Sehun memandangnya dengan pandangan memelas padanya. Sementara itu, para fans beuteriak histeris ketika Kris membuka jaketnya disusul oleh Chanyeol.

"Ayolah, Tao, aku sudah mendapatkan teguran bulan lalu karena meloloskanmu," mohon Sehun. Tao pun tertawa.

"Kau ingin aku membuka jaket karena memang sudah prosedur, atau..." Tao mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sehun. "kau rindu dengan tubuhku ini?"

Sontak perlakuan itu mengundang teriakan histeris dari para fans EXO. Sementara, Sehun pun mengeluarkan _blushing_-nya setelah mendengar bisikan Tao dengan suara yang menggoda itu.

"Tao..." bisik Sehun saat tiba-tiba laki-laki di depannya membuka jaketnya dengan gerakan sensual. Ia sengaja menunjukkan otot tangannya yang tak tersembunyi karena ia hanya menggunakan singlet hitam di balik jaketnya, dan tak lupa melayangkan _wink_-nya pada para fans setianya yang sudah berada diambang batas kesadaran mereka. Sehun pun tak dapat mengalihkan matanya dari Tao dan tanpa sadar ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Oke, sekarang periksa aku, Oh Sehun," Suara Tao yang luar biasa seksi itu membuat Sehun tak sanggup mengangkat wajah dan tangannya untuk memeriksa tubuh Tao.

Sehun pun mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan mulai meraba tubuh bagian atas Tao dengan perlahan. Seakan merasakan setiap pahatan yang tersembunyi di balik singlet hitam itu.

Ia mulai meraba pinggang dan bokong Tao lalu kembali ke depan, tempat organ vital Tao berada.

"Sentuhlah. Aku tahu kau merindukannya," bisik Tao pada Sehun yang sedang terpaku dengan bisikan Tao.

Entah setan dari mana, Sehun mulai meraba bagian tersebut sambil menutupi kegiatannya dari mata yang sedang mengarah pada mereka berdua. Sehun mengerang lalu melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Tao.

"Malam ini, jam 8. Luhan sedang pergi berkemah selama 2 hari," bisik Sehun sambil menyibukkan diri memeriksa jaket Tao lalu memberikannya lagi pada Tao.

Sementara itu, Tao menyeringai mendengar bisikan Sehun lalu mengambil jaketnya dan melayangkan pandangannya pada sang kekasih hati yang sedang menunduk. Ia pergi melewatinya sembari, secara tersembunyi, meremas bokong Sehun.

'Aku tahu kau tidak dapat menolakku, _Honey_.'

-END-

Risa's Cuap-Cuap:

Annyeonghasaeyo, Chingu-deul~ Risa kembali!

Bukannya lanjutin ff malah bikin oneshoot gini:( maaf yaaa, Risa gak tahan untuk gak buat ff ini:(

Ini semua berawal dari grup TaoHun Risa di Line. Ada yang nyebar foto Sehun waktu di bandara. Eh terus ngalor ngidul deh ngigo tentang _how if we become an Airport Staff_ dan tiba-tiba aja kepikiran ff ini.

Kalo ada dari kalian yang masuk ke grup TaoHun itu, kalian luaaarrrr binasaaahhh jempol dah '-')b teope'-')b

Oiya, sekali lagi Risa ingetin, Risa GAK PERNAH periksain kesalahan-kesalahan Risa pada semua ff buatan Risa. Jadi, kalo ada typo atau yang lainnya harap maklum. Soalnya percuma pasti ada aja yang kelewat typonya.

_Last, Read and Review please_~


End file.
